Ghost Boy
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Kyuhyun itu raja setan yang takut dengan setan dan sialnya dia baru saja dikerjai oleh setan./ A New Kihyun Fanficyion


**Ghost Boy**

 **A New Kihyun Fanfiction**

 **by**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

Suara mesin kereta terdengar ditengah keheningan gerbong kereta. Hanya sedikit orang yang ada disana karena ini memang masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk berangkat bekerja ataupun sekolah.

Mata caramel bulat itu melirik sekitarnya dengan perasaan takut dan waspada.

Dia melihatnya.

Seseorang dengan jas hitam yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pegawai kantoran sedang duduk dideretan bangku. Tapi bukan itu inti masalahnya.

Wajah itu... hancur. Dipenuhi dengan darah yang sudah menghitam dengan mata yang tak kalah hitamnya, tidak ada pupil sama sekali.

"Hei, nak. Duduklah disampingku. Apa kau tidak lelah terus berdiri disitu?" Suara dari wanita paruh baya didepannya itu membuatnya tersentak dari rasa takutnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, nek. Aku akan turun di stasiun berikutnya." Senyum canggung tersungging dibibirnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa duduk disana jika pria berjas itu ada disana.

Tepat saat pemuda -dengan name tag bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang wanita duduk disamping si nenek -tepat di tempat si pria dengan wajah hancur itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tubuh itu menembus si wanita.

Belum lepas rasa takutnya, sekarang firasat buruk kembali menghantuinya. Terbukti dengan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri meremang.

Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan saat mata caramel itu melihat ke sebelah kirinya.

Dia kembali melihat yang lainnya.

Kali ini seorang wanita dengan gaun putih bercorak darah. Dengan mata merah yang mengalirkan darah, sebagian wajah yang hangus terbakar dan mulut yang sobek hingga ke telinga.

Melihat sosok menyeramkan itu berjalan kearahnya membuat Kyuhyun cepat memejamkan mata. Tangannya menggenggam tali tas sekolahnya dengan erat.

"Ayolah. Pergi. Kumohon cepat pergi." Kata-kata gumaman itu terus meluncut dari bibirnya bagaikan sebuah mantra.

Dari belakang punggungnya Kyuhyun tau bahwa si 'wanita' sedang menatap lurus kepada. Dan itu semakin membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

Kyuhyun baru bisa bernapas lega saat kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan keluar sehingga membuatnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan aku." Yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Lorong koridor Param High School itu sangat sepi. Yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki pelan dari seorang pemuda manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai seolah itu hal yang paling indah untuk dilihat.

Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Siapa juga yang mau melihat 'makhluk-makhluk' penghuni sekolah apalagi dipagi seperti ini disaat dia sedang sendirian. Itu menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

Kalau bukan karena hari ini jadwal piketnya, dia pasti akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk datang sepagi ini.

Kyuhyun itu seorang penakut. Lebih tepatnya takut pada hantu, ghost phobia atau apapun lah itu namanya. Dan sialnya dia dapat melihat 'mereka' semua secara langsung.

Kata ibunya ini turunan langsung dari kakeknya. Kata ibunya lagi Kyuhyun pertama kali melihat mereka saat berusia dua tahun. Entah itu benar atau tidak, dia juga tidak terlalu peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah agar tidak bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini apalagi berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Seperti saat ini...

Di sana -ditangga yang menuju lantai dua itu seorang anak kecil dengan mata yang sepenuhnya berwarna putih sedang duduk sambil menyanyikan lagu aneh yang membuat telinganya sakit. Kyuhyun sudah biasa melihatnya duduk disana tapi sepertinya sekarang Kyuhyun berharap dia tidak ada disana.

Hell! Kelasnya ada dilantai dua dan itu satu-satunya jalan kesana. Dan artinya dia harus melewati si anak kecil itu. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengutuk kenapa kelas dua harus berada dilantai dua.

Terpaksa.…

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sepelan mungkin berusaha agar tidak mengganggunya.

'Jangan dilihat. Jangan lihat. Anggap saja tidak ada.'

"EOMMAAAAAAAA" Kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya begitu dia melewati si anak kecil.

Membuka pintu kelasnya bercat cokelat dengan kasar dan-

BLAMM!

Menutupnya dengan lebih kasar.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang memburu sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

Begitu napasnya mulai teratur Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Namun dia kembali menelungkup dimeja begitu karamel bulatnya melihat 'seorang gadis' berseragam SMP berdiri di samping jendela menghadap keluar.

'Aish. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang muncul. Ck, ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntunganku.' Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan umpatan tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang terdengar.

BRAKKK!

"EOMMAAAAAAA."

"YA! KAU MENGAGETKANKU, SIALAN. Aish jantungku." Kyuhyun memegang dadanya dengan erat seolah takut jantungnya akan keluar.

Sialan sekali si brengsek ini. Sudah mengacuhkan permintaan maafnya dikereta tadi, sekarang malah mengagetkannya. Dia pikir dia itu siapa.

Mata kelam itu menatap mencemooh pada Kyuhyun. "Dasar penakut." Setelah mengatakan itu, kemudian dia berlalu dengan tenang menuju mejanya dibagian paling belakang.

A-apa dia bilang? Penakut? Ya! Coba saja ada diposisiku, kau akan tau betapa menakutkannya itu. Dasar Kim Kibum brengsek.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Terus seperti itu hingga dirasanya sudah cukup.

"Hei, Kibum. Kau tau kalau hari ini giliran kita piket kan?" Bertanya tapi matanya hanya melirik sekilas.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyuhyun duduk mengahadap Kibum karena meja mereka bersebelahan. Tapi masalahnya 'gadis' itu sedang berdiri dibelakang Kibum, jadi otomatis dia juga akan melihatnya.

"Hn. Aku yang akan membuang sampah nanti."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi awas kalau kau kabur."

"Cerewet."

"Datar."

KIHYUN

Pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran Sejarah yang sedang membahas tentang masa pemerintahan Dinasti Joseon. Pelajaran yang benar-benar membosankan. Serius. Apalagi mendengar ocehan guru didepan sana itu bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur terbaik. Lihat saja berapa banyak kepala yang kini sedang merebah dimeja. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang fokus.

Seperti Kyuhyun yang kini sedang sangat fokus. Bukan memperhatikan guru tapi lebih tepatnya memperhatikan dua orang -jika salah satunya bisa disebut orang yang ada disampingnya.

Posisi mereka terlihat sangat intim dengan si 'gadis' memeluk mesra leher Kibum yang sedang fokus mencatat. Tidak terganggu sama sekali karena memang dia tidak merasakan kehadiran sosok dibelakangnya.

Mata Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan tangan pucat yang mengelus lembut pipi Kibum, kemudian naik untuk mengusap rambyt hitam Kibum. Terus naik hingga mata cokelat itu bertatapan dengan mata caramelnya.

'Mati!'

Kepala dengan rambut coklat Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibalik buku dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat.

'Semoga dia tidak sadar. Semoga dia ti- Eoh? Kemana dia?'

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya begitu matanya tidak menangkap sosok gadis yang tadi bersama Kibum. Yang ada hanya si datar yang sedang fokus mencatat.

Mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin saja dia sudah pergi. Ini menguntungkan baginya karena berarti dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"HUWAAAAAA"

BRUKK!

Suara teriakan disusul dengan dengan suara benda jatuh terdengar dari arah meja Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia terlalu cepat merasa bersyukur.

Sudah berapa kali dia berteriak hari ini?

"Issh. Ini sakit. Setan sialan. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul tepat didepanku." Desis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sukses berciuman dengan kerasnya lantai. Dia terkejut tentu saja begitu melihat wajah pucat itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Dia terus saja mengumpati setan sialan menurutnya itu sambil berusaha untuk kembali berdiri.

Tak sadarkah Kyuhyun kalau dia itu juga setan -menurut orang-orang disekitarnya tentu saja.

Dia itu raja setan yang takut dengan setan dan sialnya dia baru saja dikerjai oleh setan.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Si empunya nama baru saja akan meraih bangkunya yang tergeletak menyedihkan begitu suara dari Park Ssaem terdengar. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat semua kepala yang tadinya tergeletak kini menoleh langsung padanya dengan ekspresi kasihan dan menahan tawa, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tertawa lebar. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Changmin, tapi sayangnya dia diacuhkan dan si tiang itu juatru tertawa semakin lebar.

Menggaruk tenguk belakangnya canggung, Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis begitu caramelnya menatap pada guru didepannya. "Ya, ssaem."

"Jika kau tidak ingin belajar dikelasku. Kebih baik kau keluar dan berdiri disana sampai kelasku selesai."

'Damn it'

Ini lebih memalukan daripada saat jatuh tadi. Dikeluarkan dari kelas dengan tidak hormatnya.

Dengan langkah pelan -berharap Park Ssaem mau berbaik hati memanggilnya kembali, Kyuhyun keluar kelas dan berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan ditelinga dan satu kaki terangkat.

Belum lepas rasa kesal dan malunya, Kyuhyun kembali berhadapan dengan muka pucat yang menjadi penyebab kesialannya.

"Oppa."

Ternyata gadis itu mengikutinya.

Tangan pucat itu melambai didepan wajahnya tapi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Aku tau kau bisa melihatku. Namaku Yoona." Si gadis bernama Yoona itu tersenyum dengan sangat cantik. "Namamu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Tadi aku mendengarnya."

"Manusia dan hantu tidak seharusnya saling berbicara. Menjauhlah dariku." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan dengan nada ketus tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tapi seolah tak peduli, gadis itu tetap tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku?"

"Aku hanya perlu membuka mataku maka aku akan bisa melihat segalanya. Ini turunan dari kakekku, dia seorang cenayang, jika kau ingin tau."

"Tapi kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku?"

"Jika orang-orang tau aku bisa melihatmu, mereka pasti akan menganggapku gila." Melirik sekilas. "Aku juga tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan pada Kibum. Lagipula dia itu orang yang menyebalkan."

"Tidak, Kibum oppa bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia orang yang baik."

"Baik? Ck, yang benar saja. Apa yang baik dari sifat dingin dan wajah datarnya itu."

"Kurasa kau tidak terlalu mengenalnya, Oppa."

"Apa aku harus mengenalnya?" Dengan tersenyum manis Yoona mengangguk semangat. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang justru memasang wajah malasnya. "Wah bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Yoona diam, cemberut dengan bibir terpout. Sedang Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak mau menatap kearah gadis cantik itu, seolah dia tidak ada.

Sunyi melanda, mereka masih tenggelam dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu Kyuhyun, dia yakin itu pasti Yoona.

Awalnya pelan tapi lama-kelamaan tepukan itu malah semakin kencang, membuat Kyuhyun jadi jengkel sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"YA! Kenapa kau berteriak, bodoh."

Ini bukan suara Yoona. Kyuhyun kenal betul suara ini dan juga satu-satunya orang yang berani mengatainya bodoh adalah temannya, si tiang listrik Shim Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun melihat Yoona yang sedang tertawa mengejeknya dibelakang Changmin.

"Kenapa kau bicara sendirian? Kau tidak tau orang-orang sedang melihatmu?"

Caramel bulat Kyuhyun mengerjap, pandangannya mengedar kesekeliling. Itu benar. Semua pasang mata sedang melihat aneh kearahnya.

Aish, memalukan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek, mencoba untuk stay cool guna menutupi rasa malunya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang bicara dengan han-"

"Oh. Apa kau tidak lapar Chwang? Ayo kekantin, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Kyuhyun berbicara cepat, memotong kalimat yang -sudah dia tau apa akan diucapkan oleh Changmin. Dengan mulut yang dibekap, dia menarik Changmin seperti menarik karung beras.

Benar-benar teman yang baik.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Bisakah Kyuhyun kembali mengulang waktu? Atau mungkin menarik perkataannya kembali?

Demi seluruh game yang ada dikamarnya, Kyuhyun sangat menyesal sudah menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir Changmin. Dia baru ingat kalau temannya ini adalah setan makanan. Badannya boleh kurus tapi makannya bisa tiga kali porsi orang normal.

Lihat saja sekarang, meja didepannya ini sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja Kyuhyun jadi kenyang.

"Jwadi kau twadi wicara dengan swiapwa?"

Kyuhyun menyerngit jijik pada cara makan Changmin yang brutal. Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan tapi dia masih saja tetap berbicara.

"Telan dulu makananmu, tiang."

"Ekhem. Jadi kau tadi bicara dengan siapa?" Changmin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi setelah berhasil menelan makanan dimulutnya.

Mereka kini sedang duduk dimeja bagian pojok kantin, Kyuhyun yang menarik mereka kesini. Caramelnya melirik Yoona yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu sedang menatap cara makan Changmin dengan takjub.

"Apakah dia ada disini?" Changmin penasaran juga melihat gelagat aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?."

Tanggapan dari Kyuhyun sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Changmin, karena itu dia langsung melambaikan tangan didepan wajah. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya terlipat didepan dada. "Kau yakin? Dia sangat cantik. Bukankah kau suka gadis cantik?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi aku harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk percaya padamu. Terakhir kali kau membuatku tak bisa makan dan tidur dengan nyenyak karena melihat 'gadis cantik'."

Kalau mengingat hal itu Changmin jadi ngeri sendiri, gadis cantik yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun waktu itu tidak lebih dari hantu gadis dengan luka sobek dilehernya yang menganga dan hampir putus.

"Kali ini aku serius. Dia benar-benar cantik."

"Aku juga serius saat kukatakan tidak."

Kyuhyun berdecih, kesal juga dengan sikap Changmin yang cuek seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan makanannya daripada Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas adalah temannya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia meraih sendok Changmin, melemparkannya ke meja kemudian digenggamnya tangan Changmin dengan erat -tak peduli dengan Changmin yang meronta minta dilepaskan. Dengan begini Changmin pasti akan bisa melihat Yoona.

Kyuhyun bisa membuat orang lain mendengar dan melihat apa yang dia lihat hanya dengan menyentuh tangan mereka -ini juga turunan dari kakeknya. Dan orang yang paling sering jadi korban Kyuhyun adalah Changmin, entah sudah berapa kali Changmin melihat 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat. Sampai kadang dia berpikir, apa salahnya hingga Kyuhyun begitu tega.

Ah benar, salahnya karena mempunyai teman seperti Kyuhyun.

Raja setan yang diikuti oleh banyak setan.

"Ya! Kyuhyun. Lepaskan tanganku, sialan." Ujar Changmin dengan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit panik. Matanya tertutup dengan rapat, tidak mau sedikitpun menatap pada apapun yang ada didepannya. Walaupun begitu dia terus berusaha untuk lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Heii, ayolah Chwang. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihatnya. Buka matamu." Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan tidak peduli pada nasib teman baiknya itu. Untung saja kantin hari ini sangat ramai, jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika Changmin berteriak seperti itu.

"Aku justru akan menyesal jika menuruti perkataanmu."

"Aku serius saat mengatakan dia cantik. Yah, walaupun agak -terlalu pucat sebenarnya." Ucap Kyuhyun meralat ucapannya sendiri. Membuatnya mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Yoona yang merasa bahwa dia baru saja disindir. Apa Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika kulitnya pun juga pucat?.

"Aku tau aku cantik. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar karena itu?"

What the -...

Kyuhyun menatap Yoona dengan pandangan aneh, seolah dia sedang melihat sosok Lord Voldemort baru saja bangkit dari kubur dengan kepala botak dan tanpa hidungnya.

Percaya diri sekali si pucat ini mengatakan dirinya cantik padahal Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak serius saat mengatakan itu. Dia hanya ingin membuat Changmin percaya dan membuka matanya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun maka berbeda juga dengan Changmin. Pemuda jangkung itu justru menatap Yoona dengan mata berbinar -entah kemana perginya ekspresi takutnya itu. Tadinya Changmin masih memejamkan matanya tanpa peduli dengan racauan Kyuhyun, tapi begitu suara lembut itu mengalun ditelinganya menggoda Changmin untuk segera membuka mata. Dan Changmin mensyukuri keputusannya itu karena gadis didepannya ini benar-benar cantik -lupakan fakta bahwa dia memang terlalu pucat karena bagi orang cantik akan tetap terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"Ya, kau cantik. Gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat." Oke. Changmin mulai lagi dengan mulut manis bak cassanova nya. Si tiang ini tipikal orang yang tidak bisa melihat gadis cantik, mulutnya akan bekerja lebih cepat sari otaknya.

Apa dia lupa siapa sebenarnya yang dia sebut gadis ini?

"Kalau kau lupa Chwang. Dia ini bukan manusia." Kyuhyun berujar malas, sebagai teman yang baik dia hanya ingin mengingatkan Changmin karena sepertinya temannya yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu sudah melayang ke awang-awang. Bahkan sekarang saat Kyuhyun sudah merenggangkan genggaman tangannya, Changmin justru balik menggenggam erat. Seolah takut Yoona akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Hantu tercantik yang pernah kulihat, kalau begitu."

Lihat kan? Si Playboy gila ini jadi tambah gila. Efek terlalu lama sendiri sepertinya.

Changmin masih terus melanjutkan aksi mulut manisnya untuk menggoda Yoona, matanya bahkan tidak lepas dari si hantu cantik. Sedang Yonna sendiri hanya membalas Changmin dengan senyum manis yang membuatnya semakin cantik, sesekali dia akan menimpali perkataan Changmin.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana. Dunia seakan milik berdua dan Kyuhyun tak lebih hanya parasit kecil yang terlupakan. Dia ingat perktaan orang jaman dahulu.

'Saat dua orang bersama maka yang ketiga adalah setan.'

Dan Kyuhyun merasa dialah setan itu, padahal jelas-jelas Yonna lah yang setan sebenarnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Chwang. Yang disukainya itu Kibum, bukan kau." Ucap Kyuhyn santai. Dia tertawa terbahak dalam hanya saat melihat wajah merana Chagmin, dia juga seolah mendengar suara pecahan hati Changmin sebagai backsound nya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Itu tidak benar."

Suara Yoona yang menginatrupsi dirinya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesal dan Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak? Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu selalu menempel pada Kibum. Kau bahkan memeluknya dari belakang."

"Aku memang melakukannya tapi tidak mungkin aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa tidak?" Kali ini Changmin angkat bicara. Dia penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Yoona tidak mungkin menyukai Kibum. Padahal hampir semua siswi disekolah ini menyukai si jeniua datar itu. Atau jangan-jangan Yoona menyukainya? Oke, abaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir, anggap saja tidak pernah ada.

Yoona menatap dua orang siswa didepannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk merapikan anak rambut yang mengganggu penglihatannya dan menyampirkannya dibelakang telinga. Cengirannya tersungging dengan manis, kemudian dia berkata.

"Karena dia adalah kakakku."

"Heeeee?"

 **To be continue**

Saya balik dengan fanfic aneh lainnya XD

Pengennya sih nyoba bikin fanfic genre friendship sama horror, tapi kayaknya horror gagal ya? Hehe

Ini terinspirasi dari film horror korea tapi lupa judulnya apaan, kalau ngga salah sih Ghsot boy. Pemainnya itu Lee Minho 93, bukan Lee Minho BBF lho ya.

Rencananya sih ini dibuat 2shoot doank, tapi ngga tau kapan bisa update lagi. Mungkin siap lebaran kali ya. Lihat entar aja deh..

See you next time XD


End file.
